


Foolish

by ValAishlym



Series: 30 Days with Noah Lavellan [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking through Western Approach has Noah complaining a lot more than usual.</p><p>Day 14 - Foolish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...IDK.

**Char: Dorian, Sera, Cassandra, Noah**

**30 Days of Noah**

**Foolish**

**(adjective)**

**lacking good sense or judgment.**

Noah could think of a million places he’d rather be right now. One was sitting out in the rain in Storm Coast naked. Another is sitting naked outside of Skyhold. Majority of his ‘much rather be’ places involved being naked somewhere.

Right now they were in the Western Approach, answering to the Griffon’s Keep inquisition soldier’s plea to check out something. That something happened to be the increasing number of Darkspawn appearing. Usually they only appeared in the night, now they were floating about all day long. 

Cassandra led them. Dorian and Sera trailed behind her while Noah lagged behind them all.“Why exactly do we need a stronghold out here. Please tell me a legitimate reason we have to travel out here,” Noah complained.

“We need to stretch our power out wherever we can. We’re showing people that-” Cassandra was interrupted by Noah groaning out loud. She glared at him over her shoulder as he began to speak.

“Please point me to the idiot that lives here. I have a bone to pick with him,” Noah grumbled. Sera giggled.

“I’d like to talk to the piece o’ shite too. Makin’ us walk out here. Pfft. Better things to do, you know? Fighting bad guys that are hurting the little guys directly, not just the bad guys that only offend ‘em by being so damn ugly.” Sera huffed, crossing her arms.

“Yeah. I agree with whatever Sera just said,” Noah huffed, crossing his arms.

“I have the feeling you don’t even know what she said.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“Of course I do! Saving people, jerking off guys, Something, something, words, and all that noise.” Noah scratched at the nap of his neck. Dorian sniggered and Sera laughed behind her hand. Cassandra rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’m kind of distracted at the moment. The view is nice too.” Dorian looked over his shoulder at Noah with a smirk.

“Watching me so closely now, are we?” Dorian asked.

“Maybe.” Noah shrugged, frowning.

“Maybe we should camp for now, yeah? Getting a bit dark and it gets damn cold here at night,” Sera said.

“And my feet are killing me. And theres dust in my eye. And my nose burns. And there is sand in places there should never be sand,” Noah huffed.

“You’re complaining a lot more than usual,” Cassandra noted. Noah shrugged.

“Meh, just that time of the month.”

There was silence as both Sera and Cassandra gave Noah a look. They both looked at Dorian. Dorian shrugged, just as confused as the other two.


End file.
